


Skins

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Foreshadowing for Season 4, Set in Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: He knew what she was, but he couldn't seem to stop himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short random ficlet, set in season 1, foreshadowing for season 4; obviously alternate. Includes: non-graphic m/f = Sharon(Athena)/Sam.

Sam knew what she was from the beginning, but he liked her anyways. It didn't matter that she was a Cylon, a toaster, a skin job... a machine. He was an open-minded kind of guy. The fact that she was a Cylon, didn't stop the attraction that he felt towards her. It was like he was drawn to her, like a magnet. He couldn’t seem to explain it, and the others wouldn't understand. He didn't want to hurt Helo's feelings, and he had something special with Kara. But Sharon, she was different. He could sense this in her. She was their prisoner, but she gave up information willingly. She wanted to get off Caprica just as much as the rest of them. 

When he found himself in her 'cell', having sent the guards away, he didn't question it. And was willing when she stepped up to him, kissing him so deeply. No words were needed. Stripped of their clothes, he thrust into her, almost desperately. She was so hot inside, she was burning... closing in on her orgasm. He was in a similar state, able to feel the hot coil inside of him. And then they were there. She clenched around him as she cried out, her spine glowing red through her skin. He didn't seem to notice as he clutched her. With her head on his shoulder, a sly smile on her lips, she stayed quiet as she saw his own spine light up, trailing her fingers along it as the heat burned through his skin.

f

 


End file.
